As one can ascertain, pressure transducers are used in many applications for measuring pressure in various environments. In any event, in certain applications it is extremely desirable that the pressure transducers have a very low profile and essentially have a configuration where it can be mounted on curved or other surfaces. In order to do this the transducer has to be relatively small and relatively flat. Such transducers exist in the prior art and may be used in what is designated as flexible circuits. These flexible circuits essentially consist of metalized leads placed on a suitable plastic substrate. In this manner the substrate also contains a pressure transducer whereby the substrate can bend or curve and be placed on a curved surface creating a close contact and having a low profile. When employing such flex circuits, it has been determined that they are not stable as the plastic can change drastically according to temperature and so on. Therefore, these devices are not mechanically stable and present problems. It is therefore a desire of the present invention to provide an improved flat planar transducer structure which is very thin and which has increased stability and because of the nature of the structure, can be mounted on various surfaces, included arcuate surfaces without affecting the profile of the surface.